Decisions, Decisions
by unbiasedInsanity
Summary: You finally make it back to Ikebukuro to be with your two best friends, when you are suddenly caught in a love triangle. Who will you choose? IzayaxOCxShizuo Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! READ THIS! If you hate Izaya or Shizuo or both, I suggest you don't read this because of the content of this fanfic. If you like both characters like me, then enjoy~**

**Decisions, Decisions Chap. 1**

_ Bzzzt Bzzzt_ "Hello?...Ah, Tsurugi-san!...Really? That's great! I'm-...Oh. Well you should stop by my place today...Yeah, of course Shizu-chan can come," he grinned,"...I'll text you the address...Alright. See you then~" Izaya finished and happily skipped back to his apartment.

"Wow. I can't believe it's already been five years since I've seen Izaya and Shizuo," you thought to yourself, "I wonder how they've been. Are they still fighting? Wait, what am I thinking? Of course they're still fighting~"

"We will be arriving at Narita Airport within five minutes," the pilot spoke over the intercom.

Once you arrived, you hurried to go get your bags. You couldn't wait to see your best friends. You, Izaya, and Shizuo went to Raira Academy together and were the best of friends. Well, you were their best friend. They hated each other, but always tried to behave in your presence. The three of you were well known throughout the school. Obviously, Shizuo was known for his strength and Izaya was well known since he was the only person who was brave enough to fight Shizuo and not end up in the hospital. But you were well known for being the only one to get Izaya and Shizuo to stop fighting. Whether they were in the middle of fighting or getting ready to fight, you could always get them quit. Many students asked you how you do it and you always replied with, "I'm their best friend. Why wouldn't I know how to get them stop?"

From there, you knew to take the Narita Express to Shibuya. Once there, you wait on the same platform for the next commuter train that will bring you to Ikebukuro in two stops. When you get off the train, it's 9:30 a.m. You look at the text Izaya sent you with his address and reply telling him that you're not sure how long you will be but you'll try to be there soon. You take a taxi to your apartment. A truck with your belongings is already on its way to your apartment in Ikebukuro. It takes an hour for all of your things to be moved from the truck. You take another taxi to Izaya's apartment. It's 11:10 by the time you arrive to see Izaya Orihara waiting for you at the door. You see him smile when he sees you in the taxi.

You pay the fare and thank the cab driver. When you turn around, Izaya is standing right there, which, of course, scares the crap out of you. He laughs at you when you jump.

"That's not funny!" you yell at him.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself," Izaya replies while leading you into his apartment building. Your shocked at how huge his apartment is. Izaya shuts the door and starts asking you a ton of questions.

"Whoa! One question at a time! But first, did you even call Shizuo and tell him I was coming?" you ask.

"I tried, but he didn't believe me. He thought I was trying to trick him." You give him a look that says, "Really? You actually called him?"

Naturally, Izaya read the expression. "I really did try! It's not my fault he doesn't believe me."

"Whatever. Give me your phone."

"What's the magic word?~" he says holding up his phone.

"Give me your damn phone and let me call Shizuo."

"Nope. That's not it~"

"Gimme your phone!" You walk towards him.

"Gimme, gimme never gets~" He runs and you chase after him. You chase him until you feel a bit of pain near your ankle, trip, and fall on him. Your faces are about two inches apart. You blush and he smirks.

You hurry off of him and look down in embarrassment. "Uh, s-sorry! I have no idea what I could've tripped on considering we're nowhere near anything I could have tripped on, ya know," you look up at him with a smile on your face, "unless we count your foot~"

_"She knows me too well,"_ he thought to himself before saying, "I never heard that magic word."

"Fine. Izaya may I please use your phone?"

"You may," he replies handing you the phone. You go through his contacts and find Shizuo's number under the name "Shizu-chan" and dial it.

_Bzzzt Bzzzt _"What do you want, flea?!"

"Shizuo, do you know who your speaking to?"

"Uh...no..."

"This is Tsurugi."

"Tsurugi-san? Wow. So the flea wasn't lying?"

"Nope. Not this time."

"We should meet up somewhere."

"How about Russia Sushi?"

"Mmmm...fatty tuna..."

"Izaya! Shhh!"

"Alright, but does the flea have to come?"

"Yes, he does."

"...Fine. See you soon."

"Bye, Shizu-chan" You ended the call.

"Why can you call him Shizu-chan and I can't?" Izaya whined.

"Cuz he hates you," you reply.

"Oh that's right! I completely forgot! By the way, that was sarcasm."

"I knew that. I'm not an idiot. *sigh* Let's go or we'll be late."

You and Izaya leave the building and start walking to Ikebukuro. Unfortunately, you picked the wrong day to wear heels. Your feet were killing you after a mile, so you went barefoot the rest of the way. Shizuo was already there when you and Izaya got to Russia Sushi. You noticed the annoyed look on Shizuo's face when he saw Izaya and prayed that he wouldn't go off. Thankfully, he didn't and just accepted the fact that Izaya was there. Simon stopped to speak with you for a while since it really had been "long time no see". Then, the three of you went to eat.

The "Q & A" session had ended by the time the food arrived.

"I can't believe that your actually on your way to being a model"-Shizuo

"I can't believe it either. But I'm really happy I could move back to Ikebukuro. I'll be able to see my best guys more often." The comment made Izaya and Shizuo smile. "So anything new or interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Naw, it's actually been kinda boring around here"-Shizuo

"Maybe for you Shizu-chan. But I have been very busy with work and my hobbies."-Izaya

"Nothing else? Don't you two have girlfriends?"-you They shook their heads "no". "Really? Wow"

"Well it's not like you have a boyfriend."-Izaya

"So what if I don't?!"- you

"So what if we don't?"-Izaya

"...touche"- you

"Have you even kissed anyone?"-Izaya

"No..."- you

Shizuo and Izaya, who were both astonished, both said at the same time, "Really?!"

"Yeah. I don't know why you're so surprised"-you They were indeed shocked considering how beautiful their friend was, but they were more happy then anything. They both had the same idea in their head. Shizuo glanced at Izaya who was giving him a Cheshire cat grin that seemed to say, "It's on~" And, of course, Shizuo accepted the challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Decisions, Decisions Chap.2**

A few days after the reunion, Shizuo called you offering to help you unpack. There were many heavy boxes so you took his offer. Everything was unpacked by noon the next day.

"You sure have a lot of stuff, " Shizuo says as he sits down on the couch.

"Yeah. I know. But thanks for helping anyway. It would have taken even longer if you hadn't helped me," you say and sit beside him.

"No problem. Tom gave me the next few days off anyway"-Shizuo

"That's good. So...now what?"-you

"I don't know. I was thinking if you're not too tired we could maybe take a walk"-Shizuo

"Yeah. Sure. Just give me a sec," you say as you hurry to your room into more comfortable clothes. When you return, you're wearing a tee shirt, jeans, and sneakers. "Alright. Let's go."

You and Shizuo walk and talk for about three miles unaware that you are being watched. Soon you decide that the two of you should head back so you can each get back to your apartments at decent times. It's only 4:15 by the time you reach your apartment building. You notice the half disappointed look on Shizuo's face, but that changes when you invite him in. Both of you decide to watch a movie.

"What movie do you wanna watch?"-you

"It doesn't matter to me," Shizuo says, his voice muffled from the popcorn in his mouth.

You chuckle, roll your eyes, and put in Mama Mia! without him noticing. You press play and sit down next to him. The expression on his face is priceless once he realizes what movie you wanted to watch.

"...Seriously? This is the movie you want to watch?"-Shizuo

"You said the movie we watched doesn't matter to you. What do have against Mama Mia?" you say smiling at him.

"I'll suck it up for you, but next time I pick the movie."-Shizuo

"Alright then~," you say and eat some popcorn. You feel Shizuo stretch and gently put his arm around you. You think it's cute even though it's the oldest trick in the book. This didn't surprise you since you knew that Shizuo had a little crush on you, but he caught you off guard when he pulled you closer to him, fixing the gap of space between you and him. You felt yourself blush, but acted like it didn't bother you. You sensed that Shizuo was uncomfortable.

"Uh...are you ok, Shi-" you never got finish. Shizuo "attacked" you and knocked you on your back on your couch. He kissed and licked up and down your neck until he found your sensitive spot at the base of your neck. You let out a slight moan, then bit the inside of your mouth.

"Shizuo...stop"-you He stops and looks you in the eye. Slowly he leans down to kiss you. Your heart is racing and your face is red. Your lips were half an inch apart when..._Knock Knock Knock_

"Um...excuse me," you said nervously and Shizuo let you get up. You answer the door and almost have a heart attack when you see Izaya with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey, Tsurugi-san! I was in the neighborhood and thought I should stop by and say hi." He looks in the apartment."Oh! I had no idea Shizu-chan was here! And why is it so dark in here?" He turns the lights on. Shizuo glares at Izaya while he walks around the apartment.

"We were watching a movie."-you

Izaya looks at you and asks, "Why is your face so red?"

"I...uh...blush easily. Actually I always have a slight blush."-you

"Oh...well that makes sense. Anyway, I've gotta go now. Bye, Tsurugi! Bye, Shizu-chan~" Izaya said and left.

"It's pretty late. I should probably head home too," Shizuo says as he gets up and heads for the door."Goodnight, Tsurugi."

You motion for him to bend down. When he did, you kiss him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Shizu-chan." He leaves still blushing and you shut the door behind him.

The next day, you got a text from Izaya asking if you wanted to hang out since he didn't have any clients he had to meet. The two of you agreed to meet at Sunshine 60. You pass Shizuo on your way there.

"Where are you going?"-Shizuo

"I'm meeting Izaya at Sunshine 60"-you

_"Sunshine 60...alright. What goes around comes around, Izaya...,"_ Shizuo thought to himself.

"I better be on my way. I don't want to be late," you say and continue on your way. Shizuo continued to stand there with a plan forming in his head. It's not long until your reach the Sunshine 60 building. You were early so you were pretty surprised when you saw that Izaya was already waiting there for you.

"You're really early."-you

" Well so are you."- Izaya

"Whatever. Let's go in"-you Izaya followed you into the tall building and put his arm around your waist. He lead you to the elevator and went to the 10th floor. After you two looked at the random fish in the aquarium, you headed to Namja Town. He let you play the games you wanted and go into the shops you wanted to go in, and when you were done, he wanted to go into the haunted house. You didn't want to go, but he started whining about how he went along with everything you wanted to do and he only wanted to go in this one place and how unfair you were being.

_"Gosh! I hate when he does this!" _you thought. "Fine. Then we leave."

"Yay!" he exclaims and grabs your hand, dragging you to the haunted house.

Shizuo knew Izaya well enough to know that Izaya would take you into the haunted house, knowing how skittish you were. If you got scared, you would quickly shy towards whoever you were with. Not only that, but it was dark and the perfect place for Izaya to possibly steal a kiss from you. This was unacceptable to him. Very soon, Shizuo's plan would go into effect.

You timidly followed Izaya into the house.

"Aw, still afraid? I thought that after five years you wouldn't be such a scaredy-cat."-Izaya

"Pffft. Like I'd be afraid of some sissy haunted house."-you

"Ok then. Prove to me that you're not afraid."-Izaya

"Fine! I will," you say as confidently walk ahead of him with Izaya smirking and close behind. Your walking next to Izaya now. He still has his arm around your waist. You two walk by a picture and the face turns demonic looking and loudly cackles. You let out a short scream and cling to Izaya, who was completely unaffected.

"Not afraid, huh?" He laughs.

"Shut up..." you growl and cross your arms.

"Aw. Don't be like that. Everyone's afraid of something. Besides..." he says, pulls you close to him and whispers in your ear, "I'll protect you~" He looks at you and watches you blush. He grins his famous grin and leans in to kiss you. He almost kisses you when you feel someone roughly grab your shoulders. You scream and run out of the haunted house. Shizuo steps out of the shadows.

Shizuo smirks. Izaya glares at him and runs out of the house to find you in a fetal position on the ground. He stays there with you until you feel better. Izaya walks you home and the two of you part at the entrance to your apartment building.


	3. Shizuo's Kiss

**Decisions, Decisions Chap. 3**

**~Shizuo's Kiss~**

_"Wow. I never expected my first few days back in Ikebukuro to be so exciting. I wonder who grabbed me yesterday..."_ you think to yourself while you eat your breakfast."I wonder how today is gonna turn out" _Knock Knock Knock_ "Well who could that be..." you think while on your way to the door. You see Shizuo through the peephole and open the door.

"I'm sorry that Izaya interrupted us," he says and hands you a bouquet of red roses, "Do you wanna go for a walk with me again?"

The roses were beautiful and you thought it was sweet of him that he remembered your favorite flower after so many years, so of course you couldn't refuse his offer. The walk this time was a lot longer considering it was earlier in the morning.

"Today is my last day off before going back to work tomorrow and I wanted to spend it with you~" Shizuo said, smiling at you.

"Aww. That's so sweet." you replied and smiled back. You think it's sweet how much he loves you and cares about you. You look up at the sky. The clouds are deep grey. Did the news call for rain?

You continue to walk and talk. It made you feel good that Shizuo was enjoying your company. You follow Shizuo into a small park. Strange enough, there weren't any people around. But that didn't stop Shizuo from stopping to rest under a tree. You sat down next to him. You are about to walk home after 5 minutes of rest when you hear a huge horrifying clap of thunder and see lightening shoot out of one of the clouds. You scream and jump into Shizuo's lap. Rains starts pouring from the sky, so thick you could barely see anything through it. You turn your body to face Shizuo and "by accident" straddle him. You hug him tightly, afraid of the thunder and lightning. He holds you in his strong arms, making you feel secure. You pull away a little and look him in the eye.

He returns the gaze and asks, "Do you want to finish what we started?"

You shake your head "yes". He pulls you as close to him as he possibly can with one hand and cradles your head with the other. This time he moves in quicker than before and gives you your first kiss. You both close your eyes to enjoy it more. It was a sweet, yet passionate kiss. You bite his lower lip and licks your upper lip, begging for entrance. You open your mouth a bit, so that he is able to slide his tongue in. You don't even bother to fight back and let his tongue explore your mouth. Thunder booms and claps overhead, but neither of you notice. You are the only thing on his mind, and he is the only thing on yours. You break the kiss, much to Shizuo's disappointment. Out of breath, you stare at him for a while and then hug him. Shizuo notices how relaxed you are in his arms. He picks you up "bridal-style" and carries you home.

You wake up about two hours later in your bed. You notice your dry and have dry pajamas on. You look at your clock. It's 9:34pm. The thunderstorm hadn't stopped yet. You walk into your living room to find Shizuo sleeping on your wooden floor. You walk over to him and shake his shoulder roughly, waking him up.

"What's wrong with you?! Why would you sleep on the floor when there is a couch right there?!" you point at the couch.

"I didn't want to get your couch wet..."-Shizuo

"Now do you honestly think I care about the couch?! Your gonna hurt your back if you continue to sleep there! Get up!"-you

He gets up and asks, "So this is my thanks for carrying you home in the pouring rain and putting you in dry pajamas since you fell asleep in my arms on the way back?"

You sigh and say, "I'm sorry. Thank you. I just don't want you to hurt yourself on this hard floor." You start undressing him while watching his face grow red. You walk behind him, wrap your arms around his waist, and unbuckle his belt.

"You're doing this on purpose," Shizuo says, his face a bright red.

You chuckle and remove his belt. "Now take your pants off and keep your underwear on. I'm going to put your clothes in the dryer. There are towels in the bathroom." He obeys and goes into the bathroom while you go to put his clothes in the dryer. You come back to find him sitting on your couch watching tv. _"Wow. I got a hot half naked guy sitting on my couch. Good work, Tsurugi~"_ you think to yourself. When you go to sit next to him, he pulls you into his lap and hugs you. He rests his head on your shoulder.

"Tsurugi?"

"Yeah, Shizuo?"

"Will you be mine?"

"Always~" You kiss him on the forehead. You return your new boyfriend's hug and, before you know it, you"re sound asleep in his warm, safe arms.


End file.
